Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 077
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass im heutigen Kapitel einer meiner Lieblingssongs „versteckt“ ist? ------------------------------------------ -Auf der Lichtung- Die Sonne strahlte auf die Lichtung, auf der, nur Stunden zuvor, ein blutiger Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Das Blut und die Leiche Marlows waren verschwunden. Das verbrannte Stück Wald, das fein säuberlich gelöscht wurde, verbreitete immer noch den beißenden Geruch von verbrannten Holz. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier etwas anderes als ein simpler Waldbrand, der vielleicht durch eine Glasscherbe oder ähnliches entfacht wurde, geschehen war. Lediglich kleine glitzernde Metallstückchen lagen in der Wiese verstreut. Das Geräusch von knackenden Holz ertönte, wenige Momente danach, schob der weißhaarige Mann zwei Äste zur Seite und betrat die Lichtung. Langsam schritt er auf den Punkt, vor dem verbrannten Stück Wald, zu. Er sah dort etwas Glitzerndes, für jeden Anderen wäre es unmöglich gewesen dieses Etwas zu sehen, doch bei diesem hellen Sonnenlicht, fiel es auch ihm schwer, das Glitzernde auszumachen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, beinahe wäre er einfach durch das Glitzernde gelaufen. Er streckte seinen Arm in das Etwas vor ihm. Um seinen Arm herum wurde es plötzlich dunkler. Die Dunkelheit breitete sich über das gesamte Etwas aus. Für einen kurzen Moment stand im strahlenden Sonnenlicht eine tiefschwarze, menschliche Gestalt, einen Augenblick später wurde die Gestalt in den Arm des Weißhaarigen gesogen. Der Weißhaarige fiel zu Boden, dabei hielt er krampfhaft seinen Arm, während er sich zuckend und keuchend im Gras wälzte. So plötzlich wie es gekommen war, hörte es auch wieder auf. Der Mann richtete sich keuchend auf, er zuckte immer noch leicht. Dann ging er weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen, schritt er auf den Haufen von verbranntem Holz zu. Er machte den Mund auf und begann laut zu singen, „I’m not calling for a second chance, I’m screaming on the top of my voice, give me reason, but don’t give me choice, 'cause I’ll just make the same mistakes again...“ -Bei den Kreuz-Piraten- Gut eingehüllt in Regenmäntel und mit Regenschirmen, die es in der Herberge zum Kaufen gab, bewaffnet machten sich die Piraten auf nach Sanori um Will „den Schmied“ zu treffen. Als sie sich langsam der Stadtgrenze Nintos näherten erwarteten sie Sonnenschein, doch was sie vorfanden war nur noch mehr Regen. Trotzig stapften sie entlang des schlammigen Weges, der sie nach Sanori bringen würde. Sie gingen gut eine Stunde stumm schweigend nebeneinander her, bis plötzlich der erste Blitz alles erleuchtete. „Lee! Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn hier ein Blitz einschlägt trifft der uns definitiv, hier ist nichts außer uns“, meinte Blink und versuchte dabei den prasselnden Regen zu übertönen. „Du hast recht“, meinte Lee und sah sich um, ein weiterer Blitz durchzuckte das Firmament, „Da vorne ist ein Haus, vielleicht können wir dort warten bis das Gewitter vorbei ist, beziehungsweise uns informieren ob das Gewitter hier überhaupt aufhört“ Die Anderen nickten und sie rannten zu dem Haus, aus dessen Fenstern ein schwaches, flackerndes Licht schien. Kurz bevor sie das Haus erreichten schlug ein Blitz in das Dach des Hauses, jedoch ging das Haus nicht in Flammen auf, man sah nur wie eine lange Metallstange bläulich glühte. Die Piraten blieben nicht stehen um sich dieses Phänomen genauer anzusehen, sondern rannten nur noch schneller zu der Eingangstür. Lee pochte mit den Knöcheln gegen die Tür, die Sekunden darauf von einem vornehm wirkenden Butler aufgemacht wurde. Der Butler musterte die Neuankömmlinge mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Wer ist es, Maxi?“, rief eine krächzende Stimme aus einem Nebenraum. „Nasse Menschen, Sir“, antwortete Maxi, Nase rümpfend. „Lass sie rei...“, die Stimme verstummte und man konnte leises Schnarchen vernehmen. Der Butler trat einen Schritt zurück und lies Lee und die Anderen herein, er nahm ihnen Regenmäntel und Schirme ab und hing alles über einen großen Eimer auf. „Ähm... danke“, fing Lee an, „aber wir wollen gar nicht lange bleiben, nur so lange bis das Gewitter vorbei ist“ „Das wird erst morgen der Fall sein“, meinte der Butler mit seiner trägen, aber vornehmen Stimme, „Heute haben wir Blitzmontag, da blitzt es den ganzen Tag“. In diesem Moment schloss der Butler die Tür und augenblicklich hörte man metallische Geräusche die überall aus den Wänden drangen. „Wie kann es denn einen ganzen Tag lang gewittern?“, fragte Kock. „Das hier ist die Metallfabrik ‚Lene‘ hier wird jede Menge Metall produziert, jedoch entsteht dabei durch unser spezielles Verfahren, jede Menge Energie, die dann in die Umgebung entweicht. Einmal in der Woche, genauer gesagt am Montag, bewirkt diese Energie das an diesem Tag jede Menge Blitze gen Erde gehen“ Als Kock nicht mehr wie ein „Aha“ antwortete schien Maxi ein wenig eingeschnappt, doch er meinte nur höflich, „Soll ich ihnen das Haus zeigen?“ Lee stimmte diesem Vorschlag zu und so folgten sie Maxi. Sie gingen gleich in das Nebenzimmer aus dem die Stimme zuvor gedrungen war, „Das hier ist unser Speisesaal, hier wird jede Menge Essen serviert. Und das hier ist Sir Lene“, er wies auf einen steinalten Mann, der schnarchend vor sich hin döste, „er braucht jede Menge Schlaf“. Maxi zeigte ihnen alle weiteren Zimmer im Erdgeschoss, die gleiche Prozedur erwartete sie im Obergeschoss. Während der Führung blickte Kock häufig über die Schulter, er meinte hinter sich einen dunklen Schatten gesehen zu haben. Doch immer wenn er genauer hinsah war da nichts. Gegen Ende der Führung, dann vernahm Kock das Geräusch von einer Tür, die leise aufgemacht wurde, als er sich diesmal umwand sah er wie eine Tür, etwas weiter den Gang hinunter, in ihr Schloss fiel. Kock ging auf die Tür zu, doch gerade als er den Türgriff berühren wollte, ertönte ein Ruf, „Finger weg von dieser Tür, Sir! Das ist unser Maschinenraum, es gibt jede Menge Gefahren dort“ Misstrauisch schritt Kock von der Tür weg, zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe, die aus seinen Freunden und Maxi bestand. Er nahm sich fest vor diese Tür etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, sobald dieser Butler außer Sichtweite war. „So, das ist der Aufenthaltsraum, hier gibt es jede Menge Möglichkeiten, jede Menge Zeit zu überbrücken. Sobald Sie Hunger bekommen zögern Sie nicht mich in der Küche aufzusuchen. Sir Lene wird nichts dagegen haben“, meinte der Butler und schritt von dannen. In diesem Moment fragte sich Mike laut, „Hab ich Woozie genug zu essen rausgestellt?“